


April Showers

by SDBookFan



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 23:59:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12641940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SDBookFan/pseuds/SDBookFan
Summary: Sometimes the rain isn't so bad.





	April Showers

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my tumblr at ec-sanderssides

“Hey, careful! You’re getting me wet.”

“I’m getting _you_ wet? You’re the one hogging the umbrella!”

“The only thing hogging this umbrella is your enormous ego, Princey.”

“Whatever,” Roman snapped. “Let’s just keep moving. We’re almost out the forest anyway.”

This wasn’t how he’d expected the afternoon to go. After a rather spectacular argument between him and Anxiety earlier in the week, Morality had put his foot down and insisted that the two sides try and get along better. Which apparently included forced bonding time.

The first attempt hadn’t gone so badly, as they’d just watched a Disney movie. There had been some initial bickering as to what they should watch, but the eventually compromised on the _Hunchback of Notre Dame_. Roman enjoyed the songs, and Anxiety enjoyed the darker themes of the movie.

But then Morality had come up with the idea of Roman taking Anxiety along with him on one of his quests. The fatherly trait had exclaimed that it would be just like camping, and that the two would surely end up best friends.

Logic had seemed much less optimistic about the second point, but had still agreed with Morality’s idea. Anxiety had speculated that he went along with it to try and get some peace and quiet with them out of the house, and for once Roman hadn’t been able to disagree with him.

So out to the woods they had gone. Mindful of Anxiety’s less than cooperative nature, Roman had picked a simple quest. All they had to do was find a missing crown and deliver it back the princess it belonged to. And to be fair they had done it. With much complaining on Anxiety’s part, but they had done it.

But then as they were walking back to the house, it had started raining. Hard. Which brought them to their current situation.

“Hey, look. I can see the house.” Anxiety’s words brought Roman out of his reverie. Squinting through the rain, he could indeed just barely manage to see the house.

“Excellent,” he replied. “I, for one, cannot wait to dry off- agghhhh!”

Excited by the prospect of reaching home, Roman had forgotten to keep an eye out for where he stepped, and as his foot slipped on the wet root, he reeled backwards, arms frantically windmilling in an attempt to keep him upright.

Unfortunately, the only thing he succeeded in doing was dragging Anxiety down with him, the two of them landing heavily in a puddle.

“Nice going, Sir Klutz,” Anxiety groaned. “Now I’m really soaked.”

“Excuse me,” Roman grumbled, face flushing in embarrassment. “At least you’re wearing black. Do you know how hard it is to get mud stains out of white clothes?”

“Is that so?”

Roman could hear the smirk in Anxiety’s voice, but he reacted too late. A large ball of mud hit him directly in the face. With a laugh, Anxiety sprung to his feet, racing towards the house.

“Oh not so fast, my emotionally challenged friend.” Roman called out, quickly pushing himself up and sprinting after him.

Despite Anxiety’s head start, Roman was still faster and more athletic due to his combat training. He caught up with Anxiety just as he reached the tree line, and grabbing him around the waist, he spun the other around before letting them both fall onto the muddy field.

Anxiety was laughing even harder now, more openly than Roman had ever seen before.

“Alright, alright, I give” he said, having calmed down slightly. “You win.”

Roman only smiled in satisfaction before letting his head fall back onto the grass. The rain was still falling, thousands upon thousands of tiny droplets soaring down from the sky.

“You know,” he said thoughtfully. “Despite the cold and mud, the rain is actually quite beautiful.”

“Eh, it’s no so bad,” Anxiety replied, his voice only sounding mostly indifferent. Roman knew that coming from the darker side, that might as well have been enthusiastic agreement.

He glanced down at the other, who thanks to the angle of their fall, was now resting against his chest, and felt a surge of affection. While he knew that they had to get up soon, to warm up if nothing else, he was content to lie there a little longer. No, the rain wasn’t that bad, and neither was Anxiety. Perhaps there had been some sense to Morality’s plan after all


End file.
